Fullmetal Shadow
by Kurozu-Elric
Summary: New State Alchemist Kimori Kitsune is imediatlyflung into a mission with none otherthen Fullmetal! How will the two get along? EdxmyOC
1. Chapter 1: Her arrival

Ok so this story is also on my Quizilla account [yaoiluvingirl] so If you've read it there don't worry, I'm not stealing this. It is my story.

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist BUT I do own my OC Kimori Kitsune :] Enoy!

* * *

Kimori grumbled as she reached over to shut off her alarm clock, which was beeping obnoxiously. She sighed and got out of bed, very slowly. She was not a morning person in the least. She trudged off and took a long shower. She was one of those people who liked to take showers about an hour long. She got out, got dressed, and headed into the kitchen for breakfast. Her parents were sitting at the table, and as soon as Kimori walked in they looked at her sadly.

"Good, morning." Her father said quietly.

"I can't believe you're going to join the Military!" Her mom burst out. Kimori could tell her choice was painful for her parents. After her brother, Kurogane had died a month ago Kimori had been thinking about joining the Military strongly. Both she and her brother had been into alchemy and had become quiet good at it, and then Kurogane decided he would become a state alchemist to enhance his alchemic abilities. When he had first joined the military two years ago Kimori had promised him that she would join him when she was ready. He said that he would hold her to that and would be looking forward to it. But one month ago he had been killed on an assignment. Kimori was now more determined than ever to join the military, determined to keep her promise.

Kimori smiled weakly at her mother and walked over to get some breakfast.

"I'll be ok Mom. We talked this all over a million times. You and Dad both said I should do what I think is right. So I am."

"I know, I know, it's just that… after Kurogane…" her voice trailed off. Kimori looked at her mother sympathetically.

"Mom, I'll be fine, don't worry. We should be thinking positively." She tried to comfort.

"Yes, you always were the optimistic one." Her dad sighed. After a long, quiet, torturous breakfast, Kimori left her home and headed for the Military office.

"Just sign these papers and then, Congratulations, you're officially a dog of the military." Mustang said as he handed an envelope to Kimori. His eyes gleamed under black shocks of hair and he grinned slightly. She nodded, took the papers, and began signing. She had finally finished the big assessment and was now on the final stretch to becoming a state alchemist.

"I have just the man for showing you around headquarters." Roy chuckled. Kimori looked up.

"Really?"

"Yup, Lt. Hawkeye, fetch Fullmetal for me." He ordered. Riza left the room leaving the two of them.

"By the way Kimori, when you become a state alchemist, you receive a nickname. The Fuhrer president has given you a rather fitting name I'd say." Roy nodded as he handed a paper to her. The paper read, in extremely fancy writing:

_I hereby give Kimori Kitsune, the nickname of The Shadow Alchemist._

She blinked then nodded. The name fit rather well actually, being as her name itself meant shadow. The door opened and in walked Lt. Riza Hawkeye, behind her Edward Elric. Kimori watched as the short blonde boy sauntered into the room, shooting glares at Roy. Kimori had to bite her bottom lip to keep from laughing. When Mustang had said Fullmetal she had imagined a big guy in a suit of armor, not some kid!

"What do you want Mustang?" He sighed.

"Hold your horses Shorty, I was about to tell you."

As soon as those words left Roy's mouth Ed launched at him, growling.

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!!!!!"

Riza sprang forward and caught Ed, keeping him from attacking Roy. Mustang just chuckled.

"Why such a _**short**_temper? I'll tell you why you're here _**shortly**_, just as soon as you calm down." Ed was literally fuming and was now flailing around doing all he could to try to get to Mustang. But alas, he was no match for Lt. Hawkeye. Finally he gave up and Riza let go.

"Ok, so why the hell am I here?" Ed sighed.

"You're to show our newest member here around headquarters." Roy answered, nodding in Kimori's direction. Ed looked over at her then smiled slightly.

"I suppose I could do that." He shrugged.

"Great, as soon as you've shown her around you can take her to her dorm. Its right a crossed from yours. Not that you use it much though." Roy ordered. "Oh and Kimori, this is yours." He said, tossing the signature pocket watch to her. She looked down at the silver watch, grinned, then nodded. With that, they headed out. As soon as they walked out the door however, they were met by a suit of armor.

"What did he need Brother?" it asked.

"Brother?" Kimori asked, confused.

"This is my younger brother, Alphones. You can just call him Al. As for me, I'm Edward Elric, also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist." He introduced proudly.

"Older? Shouldn't it be the other way around? I mean, compared to him you're so…" Kimori stopped herself from saying anything else, remembering Ed's overreaction about being called short. Ed crossed his arms over his chest and glared.

"I'm what?"

"Uh, never mind"

"You were gunna call me short weren't you!!"

"Easy Edward" Al sighed. Ed grumbled something then turned away.

"Come on; let's start with the tour already"

"Ok," Kimori agreed. They started walking, Ed in front.

"Sorry about my brother, he kind of has an attitude problem." Al said to her.

"I heard that Al, I'm not deaf, and I don't have an attitude problem!" Ed snapped without even turning around. Al just shook his head.

"So, how old are you anyway? You don't look a day over 14." Ed asked, looking over his shoulder. Kimori scowled. It was a mistake people made often but she still hated it.

"I'm 17 believe it or not," She sighed, "sadly, I look like a fricken preteen!"

Ed chuckled evilly. Now he had payback for if she ever commented on his height.

"So what about you, huh? You look pretty young yourself." She defended. Ed turned around and grinned.

"I'm 15, the youngest ever registered in the military! I've been here since I was 12! A prodigy! A genius! The Fullmetal Alchemist!" he bragged. He was obviously asking for a smack to the jaw. As he was bragging, he was walking backwards not paying the least bit of attention. As luck would have it, there was a flight of stairs right behind him, and as he was going on and on about how amazing he was he backed up right over the stairs. There was a slight yelp then a thud as Ed hit the bottom, which thankfully, was only seven stairs down.

Kimori and Al both chuckled from the top of the stairs as Ed glared daggers at them.

"Very smooth Mr. Prodigy!" Kimori teased.

"Shut up baby face!"

"Half pint!

"Newbie!"

"Blondie!"

"Ok, ok you two, calm down!" Al sighed as he walked down the stairs to help his brother.

"She started it!' Ed complained.

"You sure you're the older brother?

"What was that?!?"

"And what was that you told Al, about you not being deaf?"

"Shut up!"

Finally, after showing Kimori to her room, Edward and Alphones relaxed in there dorm room.

"What was with that girl anyway? It's like she was doing all she could to piss me off!" Ed sighed as he collapsed on the small bed. Al just stood looking at his brother.

"You weren't being all that friendly either." He pointed out. Ed's head popped off the pillow.

"Whose side are you on Al!' he yelled.

"I never said I was taking sides!" Al defended himself. Ed just sighed then lay back down.

"It's a shame too, she was kinda cute." He said, in a barely audible whisper. Al shook his head and chuckled. It wasn't every day his brother thought like the teenaged boy he was, especially when it came to girls! Hearing him say a girl was 'cute' was as hard to find as the philosophers stone itself.

Kimori sighed as she put the lasts of her belongings away in her dorm room. The tour was definitely different, not at all what she expected out of the military. She sighed again and slowly sat down on her small bed, thinking. Thinking about her blonde tour guide.

When Kimori had first seen Edward, she had seen a short tempered shrimp who seemed out of place in the military. But then she looked at his golden eyes, and in them saw a fire not found in many young boys' eyes. They were full of kindness and determination, and they sent a shiver down Kimori's spine. Not to mention his shoulders were much broader than then anyone else of his age that Kimori had ever seen. And why give him the stern name of Fullmetal? This boy, Edward Elric, defiantly had gone through quite a life already by the age of 15, and Kimori felt drawn to find out about more him. She hadn't meant to act the way she had around him. That was just how she handled being around guys she found to be attractive. She didn't like to be seen as a week girl who needed protected, instead she wanted guys to admire her strength and feel her to be equal with them.

Kimori ran her fingers through her silky black hair and breathed in heavily. Why was she so hopeless when it came to men? Just then there was a knock at the door. Kimori sat up, smoothed out her hair, and then walked over to open the door. She opened it to find a man with light brown hair and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Hey there newcomer, I'm Second Lieutenant Havoc" He said grinning. Kimori, unsure of what to do, saluted nervously.

"G…good afternoon sir" She muttered. Havoc chuckled.

"At ease soldier, no need to be so tense."

"Right, sorry sir." She said, bringing her hand down. Havoc took his cigarette out of his mouth and breathed out, blowing out puffs of smoke.

"I'm just here to say that it's about time for lunch. Don't want you to feel starved or anything." He said. Kimori looked over at the clock that read 11:55. That time already? Kimori wasn't that hungry, but she figured this might be a way to get a look at some of the people she'd be living with.

Havoc and Kimori entered the bustling lunchroom a few minutes later. Kimori looked around at the dozens of men and women in military outfits, and couldn't help but feel out of place. She got her lunch and sat down next to Havoc, who was talking with a guy with a round face, glasses, and short cropped black hair. He looked over at Kimori as she sat down.

"Ah, hello there, you must be the new state alchemist." He said. Kimori nodded. "I'm Master Sergeant Fuery; it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"It's pleasure to meet you too." She said as she shook Fuery's outstretched hand.

"I'm Second Lieutenant Breda" a pudgy man sitting next to Fuery said.

"I'm Warrant officer Falman" another man introduced.

"What's your name?" Suddenly four pairs of eyes were all on her.

"Um, my name's Kimori Kitsune" Kimori said.

"What's this? A newcomer?" Everyone turned around to see none other than Maes Hughes coming towards them. Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery all sighed as he approached. Kimori looked at him and nodded, oblivious to the torture soon to come.

"He there kid, I'm Major Hughes. But enough about me how would you like to see a picture of my beautiful daughter?" Kimori nodded and said sure. Hughes grinned ear to ear and in a matter of half a second a picture of his daughter Alicia was right in Kimori's face.

"I know what you're thinking, she looks just like me right? She's turning three soon and is just the definition of adorable! She's my little angel sent from above, supporting and motivating me at every trouble. I've never seen a child as beautiful as her have you?"

"Stop bothering her Major. She's trying to eat." Everyone looked over to see Edward standing there, hands on his hips, looking irritated at Hughes.

"Hey there Ed, long time no see! How things been going? Hughes greeted casually.

"Don't change the subject!"

"Hey, you haven't seen a picture of Alicia recently have you? She's gotten so big; she's almost 3 years old now! Here take a look." Hughes was now shoving the photo in Ed's face. Ed shoved the picture away and glared at Hughes.

"Just put that thing away will you?" he sighed. Hughes grinned.

"You know what Ed, you kinda remind me of Mustang in a way." Ed's eyebrow twitched.

"How so? Everyone tells you to stop bugging them with those photos."

"Don't know, just something about you makes me think of Roy." Ed just sighed and sat down on the empty seat next to Kimori.

"Where's Al at?" Kimori asked Ed. He looked at her then shrugged.

"He wasn't hungry." Of course, being nothing but a soul tied to a suit of armor meant not being able to eat. Kimori shrugged and took a bite of her chicken.

"So Ed, from what I hear, you're not around too much? You travel a lot?" she asked. Edward was silent for a moment before answering.

"Yeah, Al and I are searching for something, so we look around when ever we have an opportunity. We're just here now cuz I had to file a report on our progress. It's just luck you happened to show up today. Any other day and you would have been stuck with Hughes or worse, as your tour guide." Kimori raised an eyebrow. She looked over to see Hughes bugging some poor soldier with the picture of his daughter then shook her head.

"Worse, than him?" she asked, unbelievingly.

"Yup, you could have been stuck with… General Armstrong!" Ed chuckled in the best creepy voice he could come up with. Kimori just looked at him blankly.

"Who?"

"You can't miss him, seriously. He's huge, like seven feet! And I swear he's nothing but walking muscle! Not to mention he seems to sparkle every time he speaks." Ed explained, standing up and waving his arms around to show how tall he was talking about. "And he's always going on and on about everything being 'passed down the Armstrong line for generations!' and all that crap." He sighed, sat back down, then took a gulp of his juice he was drinking in replacement for milk.

"Still not drinking milk huh kid?" Havoc said to him. He hadn't been listening to Ed and Kimori's conversation at all but noticed Ed with his juice. "Yuck, I hate that crap." Ed replied dryly.

"You know, you never gunna grow an inch if you don't start drinking milk." Havoc sighed. Edward twitched then glared at him. "Milk has nothing to do with anything! Why does everyone always say that!" he yelled.

"It's true you know, the reason your so short is probably because you don't drink you milk." One man sitting at the next table over said. Seconds after he said that, Edward chucked his apple at the man's head and it hit with a splat. It had hit him so hard the apple had smashed into pieces and the man had fallen out of his seat.

"Don't call me small you bastard!" Ed spat. Then man slowly sat back up, wiping apple pieces of his face. One look at the angered Edward and the man sat back down in his seat and hastily started a conversation with someone else. Ed grunted then looked down at his plate.

"So much for the apple" he sighed.

After lunch, Edward and Kimori were on there way back to their dorms when they were stopped by Lt. Hawkeye.

"Just the people I wanted to see. Edward, Kimori, the colonel wants to see you, both of you."

* * *

And that's the first chapter of my first attempt at a Fullmetal alchemist story! I hope you enjoyed it! I wonder what Mustang wants with our young alchemists of the military? I'll see you in chapter two to find out!!!


	2. Chapter 2: The mission

I do not own Fma.

* * *

Images of Kurogane suffering and dying filled Kimori's dreams, turning them to nightmares. Though she had not actually seen his death, her minds eye was able to depict a gruesome image. With a gasp, Kimori's head shot off her pillow, eyes wide with terror. Breathing heavily she looked around to find herself safe in her dorm. She looked at the clock to see that it read 1:14 A.M. She sighed and collapsed back onto her bed. She needed all the rest she could get before she headed out on her mission later.

For this mission, Mustang had assigned Kimori and Edward to go to a small town south of Eastern Command named Cantora. Here they were to investigate how the owner of the town was running things. They were to go dressed as civilians, so people would suspect they were nothing more than young travelers; but in reality, they would be gathering information on the owner. If anything bad were to turn up, they would report it directly to the State, though Mustang doubted anything much would happen.

And this was why Mustang had given the job to Kimori, as a first mission. But of course, he had to be on the safe side, so he decided to send Edward as well. Not to mention, it would be good for Ed to take it easy for a while, since he been doing nothing but searching for the Philosophers stone for quite some time. But it frustrated Kimori a little, how Mustang didn't seem to have much faith in her. Thinking that she needed someone else to come with her, that she couldn't handle a simple mission. Though, it did reliever her that she wouldn't be saying good bye to Edward just yet. Their first impression hadn't been great, and she wanted another chance.

"Come on Ed, you seriously need to get up. It's getting late and Kimori's gunna be waiting." Al sighed as he tried to arouse his brother out of bed.

"She can wait." Ed grumbled as he dug deeper into his bed. He was still tiered from their previous journey and was in no rush to get out of bed. "Come on Al, just let me sleep a few more minutes!"

"That's what you said a few minutes ago! No come on, get up."

"Just leave me alone"

"No, then you'd sleep all day"

The two continued to argue for a few more minutes until Al finally prevailed. Ed slowly got out of bed and yawned. It was 6:30 and they were planning on leaving at 7:30. He could've slept longer in his opinion, but Al wouldn't allow it. He got dressed, and then headed down for breakfast.

The whistle of the train rang through to air as it approached the station. Kimori, Edward, and Alphonse were all waiting at the platform when it pulled up. They all boarded and were off to Cantora. They all sat silently for awhile before Ed broke the silence.

"Anyone wanna play cards?" he asked pulling out a deck of playing cards. Al shook his head.

"Not me, you always win!" he exclaimed.

"Ah come ya big chicken" Ed teased.

"I'll play" Kimori piped up. Ed looked at her and grinned devilishly.

"Ok, but Al's right, I'm undefeated." Ed warned. Kimori just smirked at Ed's confidence. She too was good at cards. As the game went on, the two made loud, rival-like remarks at each other, growing more and more competitive. Then suddenly, Ed happened to get a large strike of good luck and ended up winning the game.

"That was like a perfect hand at the end! There's no way that was just luck!" Kimori accused. Ed just sat back grinning, clearly satisfied.

"Don't feel bad, he does it to me all the time." Al reassured.

"Really" Kimori said, half to herself. Suddenly she reached out and quickly grabbed Ed's right arm. She looked inside the coat sleeve and sure enough, inside were tons of winning cards. But more than that, was his arm…metal?

"Ed, you cheater! Is that how you've been winning all this time?" Al yelled. Ed was about to say something but stopped as he realized Kimori was still holding his arm.

"Um, Kimori, my arm" Ed said to her. She quickly let go, embarrassed and looked down at her lap.

"S…sorry about that." She stuttered. Ed sighed. He could guess what she was looking at. He took off his red jacket, showing his automail arm.

"Is this what you were looking at?" he asked Kimori quietly. Kimori looked up and her eyes widen widened as she saw his arm.

"What happened to you?" she asked. Ed was silent. Kimori looked at Ed's face, seeing pain and sadness in his expression.

"Things happen, Kimori. And there's a lot that's happened that I wish I could take back." He finally said. She looked at Edward sadly. The boy's life faded deeper into mystery with every passing minute. Now she wanted more than ever to know the story.

The rest of the train ride was quiet, all three of them lost in their own thoughts.

They finally arrived at a small station, much smaller than the one they boarded at Eastern. Edward hopped off, turned to Kimori and Al, and grinned.

"Well, what do you say we find an Inn, put our stuff down, then look around the town?" he suggested cheerily, trying to shake to awkwardness they had experienced on the train. Kimori and Al both nodded and they headed off.

They walked down the main road observing the town as they looked for an Inn. The town was not fancy in the least; no paved roads or large buildings, but dirt paths and old style houses. Though there were plenty of people. Going in and out of buildings, walking up and down the streets, just living their normal lives. Edward grinned slightly. So far, the place seemed peaceful; a nice change from the busy streets of Eastern.

"Hey, there's an inn!" Kimori exclaimed, pointing to a good sized building.

"Lets go in then!" Ed cheered, and then ran off to the inn.

The lobby was vacant of any people except the man at the counter. As the three of them entered, the man's eyes lit up and a smile escaped his lips.

"Welcome visitors! Welcome to Cantora! Would you like a room?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes please" Al nodded. As they checked in, Kimori kept looking from Alphonse to Ed, back to Al again. The two seemed so different! Al was huge while Ed was puny, Al had manners, something Edward lacked, and Al was always calm and collected while Ed seemed to enjoy dancing to his own beat. There was just no way the two were related! Ed looked over and noticed Kimori looking at him oddly.

"What?" he asked. Her eyes widened then she looked to the ground, embarrassed.

"Nothing, sorry" she replied quickly. Ed just shrugged it off and took the key from the man.

"Let's go to our room then"

After dropping their stuff off at the room, Al, Ed, and Kimori headed out to fully explore the town. As they were walking down the street however, Ed's stomach growled. And it didn't just growl, it roared. He stopped dead in his tracks as it roared a second time. Kimori burst out laughing and Edward glared at her. As she was catching her breath though, Kimori's stomach growled as well, just as loud. Now it was Ed's turn to laugh. Kimori glared at him and he glared back. Suddenly it was a huge staring contest between the two.

"Come on guys; if you're both hungry, lets just find somewhere to eat." Al sighed, tired of the constant rivalry between his brother and Kimori.

"Fine" they both replied in unison.

They found a small restaurant and sat down to eat. Kimori ordered a sandwich while Ed ordered a huge amount of food; Al of course ordered nothing. Kimori giggled as Edward began to gobble down his meal. Ed heard and looked up. He gave her a questioning look and she just giggled some more. He swallowed then asked, "What?"

"You seem to be eating enough for the whole military Ed! Slow down before you choke or something." She replied. Edward just stuck his tongue out at her.

"I'm a growing guy, I need my food!" he claimed.

"Maybe some milk would help."

"Don't think so!"

"Seriously Ed,"

"Just can it, will ya?!"

Al just shook his head. Would these two ever get along, or would he have to deal with this through the entire mission?

Back on the streets, the three of them continued their tour of the town. As Ed had noticed before, the place seemed quite peaceful, making it doubtful that anything serious would happen on this mission. But then he happened to overhear someone's conversation.

"I don't like this, it's only going to cause bloodshed among both sides!" a voice said. The voice sounded like that of a young boy.

"I don't care if you like it or not, its how this town is! Now I don't want you to ever say anything like that in the presence of anyone ever again, do you hear me? If one of the higher ups were to hear about it, our family would be banned from Cantora, ratted out to the military, or worse." Another voice said, this one of an older man.

"But Dad, Casey would never tell anyone who would tell Lieutenant Krayton!" the boy protested.

"But she could accidentally say something around someone who might!"

The voices faded as Edward continued to walk, thinking about what he had just overheard. What did that kid mean by "it's only going to cause bloodshed among both sides" and the man saying that that was "just how this town is"? And who was this Lieutenant Krayton? Some thing defiantly wasn't right.

"Earth to Edward!" Kimori giggled as she waved her hand in Ed's face. He blinked then looked over at her.

"hu, wa…?"

"You were spacing out and nearly ran into somebody." Kimori chuckled.

"I did?" Ed asked, a bit embarrassed at how lost in though he had gotten.

"Ya, you looked real serious too. What cha' thinkin' about?" Kimori was now looking at Edward curiously. Even Al was looking at him.

"I just over heard something; something that gives me a bad feeling." Edward replied quietly, not wanting to gain attention.

"Perhaps we should talk about it later then, like back in our room where we have some privacy." Kimori suggested, suddenly serious. With that they continued on.

A few hours later they all went back to the Inn and headed to their room. Once there, Al and Kimori looked at Ed expectantly, wanting to know what he had overheard. Edward sat down on one of the beds and sighed heavily.

"Ok, so what I heard was something about bloodshed. My guess is they were talking about some kind of war with someone. And somehow, this is connected to a guy named Lieutenant Krayton, who ever that is."

"This peaceful place is planning a war? With who?" Kimori gasped.

"Not sure, but I can tell you one thing, this place isn't as peaceful as it appears to be." Ed replied solemnly.

"Should we report this?" Al worried.

"I don't think so, not yet at least. Who knows, it could be nothing. First we need to find out more about this Krayton guy and see if we hear anymore about a fight. But remember, we can't look too suspicious, if they find out we're from the military there could be problems." Edward said quite professionally. Kimori blinked. Edward was much different when business was at hand. Alphonse nodded.

"I'll go out tomorrow morning while you two sleep in. I'll find out all I can then meet back up with you guys here." He suggested.

"Wait, why are you the only one getting up early?" Kimori asked. "and you're not planning on going out in that armor again are you? I mean, we're supposed to look natural here, not look like we're ready for a full assault!" Both Al and Edward looked down at their feet silently, but Kimori was tiered of the secrets.

"Ok guys, spill it. I know something's up with you two and you're not telling me. Why is Al always in that armor and why is Ed's arm auto-mail?" she pried. She was determined to find out about these boys here and now. Ed looked up at Al and forced a laugh.

"Well al, I guess the gig is up." He said.

"Yeah," Al replied quietly.

"What gig?" Kimori asked. Edward turned to her, his eyes filled with pain. After a short but painful pause he spoke.

"It all happened about five years ago. We lived in a small town called Risembool with our mom. Our father, Hoenheim was never home. He was always off studying alchemy, and never came home to visit. With him being gone all the time, he worried our mother, which ended up being bad for her health. She eventually got really sick and she…she died. Al and I had always been interested in alchemy, reading dad's books and trying it out for ourselves. After mom died, we stopped making dolls and roses…we moved on to other things."

Kimori listened intently, absorbing all that Edward was saying.

"Al and I ended up going to Dublith with our teacher Mrs. Curtis to learn everything we could about alchemy. A year later, we returned to Risembool and got straight to work."

"To work? On what?" Kimori asked.

"Human transmutation."

Kimori gasped. She knew that human transmutation was strictly forbidden, and if the military found out, Ed and Al would be kicked out for sure. Not only that, she had never heard of anyone attempting and succeeding in the practice either.

"We paid a heavy price for our foolish actions, and for what really? What we got out of it wasn't even human! Alphonse lost his whole body and I lost a leg. I was able to bind Al's soul to that suite of armor with my arm as payment. That's why my right arm and left leg is auto-mail, and why Al's is always in that armor. It's because I was stupid enough to think I could do something that no alchemist had ever done before. It's my fault we're even in this mess." Ed's voice began to crack and he covered his face with his hands.

"No Ed, it's not just your fault! I tried it too. We took the same path and we bare the sin together. It's only your fault as much as it is mine." Al objected. Edward said nothing, leaving the room in an awkward silence.

* * *

And that's it for chapter 2! Kimori finally knows about Al and Ed's past! I had to get that over with before I could really go any where with this story so here it is! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! It would really help. ^^


End file.
